


Mine Forever: Yandere Father Zalgo X Shy Daughter Reader (ADOPTED/EDITED)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Creepypastas - Fandom
Genre: Daughter Reader, F/F, F/M, Father Zalgo, Multi, Yandere, Yandere Various, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Zalgo has watch his daughter (Name) since she was born. Seeing her first open her eyes and hearing her innocent and angelic cries....It made him snap.He swore from that day he would watch over his daughter and make sure she will grow to become his and his alone. One day becoming his Queen. Nothing will stand in the way of this especially not the creepypastas who seem to fall for her as well.





	1. Intro

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS!!!!! 

I am sorry for screaming but I am excited are you excited? Anyways here is the first chapter, it has where Zalgo Snaps and Reader being placed in the care of her adopted parents. And maybe some other things so please enjoy this, onwards!] 

(Zalgo's POV) 

I watched as the human female screamed in pain as she was giving birth to my child. I did not care but she had tried to take her life while pregnant many times. So I needed to make sure she will not kill the child in spite. Even if that mean killing her after. I watched as she sobbed in pain and soon I heard the soft cries of a baby. I did not know why but those cries were almost angelic. One of my minions handed the baby to her mother and I watched as a loving smile crossed her face and adoration in her eyes. Good I won't have to kill her this will mean easier for the child. I walk up and glance at the child. She open her eyes for the first time. I almost gasped. 

She has the most stunning (eye color) and in this moment at staring at me I could feel her become the center of my world and dark thoughts race through my mind. 

She will be mine, no matter the cost. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by Zalgo snapping like a twig- 

(Mother's) POV) 

I smiled at my daughter who looked up at me and giggled happily. I knew she was a sin but I did not care to me she is perfect and I will never hurt her. Even if who her father is. She is going to be a year old today and I knew that Zalgo was going to come. He came around every holiday and when a important miles stone happen. I did not like it. But I know he could kill me and then there will be no one to protect (Name). I won't let that happen no matter what is happening. 

I heard the knock on the door before I could sense him entering the room. I looked up at him he was in his human form. I was thankful for that. I didn't want (Name) to be afraid. I don't know how she would react to her father's true form. He took her from my arms and held her gently. I seen him be violent. Hell I experienced first hand. But with (Name) it was always care and gentleness. He would just sit there and hold her for hours while she slept. Normal moms would be thankful for all of this. But not me, I see it as something much darker and I fear for your daughter's safety every time he is near. And even when he is not. 

(Zalgo's POV) 

Today she was one year old. I grinned at that and stroked her cheek. I was going to give her a very important gift. The gift of a tracker. I took her wrist and lightly carved into in a way that will not be painful. She still did not like the feeling and got fussy. I finished and soothed her as best as I could. I was still getting used to for caring for another living being. She looked up at me and reached up and touched my face smiling lightly. I smiled back and kissed her finger tips. She giggled at that and I licked at her fingers making her squeal at the feeling I chuckle. 

Once she grows she will be so perfect. I could not wait for that day to come. I will make her mine and she will be my queen, but until then I will kill anyone who gets in the way of her and me or who dare even think about hurting her. No harm will fall upon her as long as I have something to say about it. And if someone does hurt her. They will get in much worst indeed.

[YAY!!!! Chapter one is done, sorry if it was boring I just had to get this part out of the way so we can get to the real good stuff! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and stay sexy!]


	2. Firsts

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with an update!!! The very first update for this story! ^-^ Enjoy!] 

(Zalgo's POV) 

I was holding my daughter as she sleeps in my arms. She was almost one years old, and she has yet to say a single world. Only babbling and cooing happily. She starts to wake up and stretches in my arm. She looks up at me and smiles making grabby hands. 

"Da-Da!" She cries out, I stared at her shocked. "Da-Da!" She cries again reaching up higher. 

I lean my head down and she grabs on my horns happily. She squeals in delight as she grips them and rubs her thumb up and down them. I smiled her first word was for me. Her father. I feel my dead heart swell with delight. She is mine all mine. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Birthdays- 

(Month/Day) 

I got up and went to get my daughter up. Today is an important day. It is her first birthday. Today she is one year old. I smiled at her as she looks so peaceful in her crib. I pick her up gently and she makes a face. "No, da-da." She says looking at me with tired eyes. 

"We have to get you ready today sweetie." I tell her laying her down on the changing mat and got to work. 

Soon she was all clean and dressed in a black and red dress and bow. She crosses her arms and pouts at me. I chuckle picking her up and carrying her down stairs. She had her nap today now it is time for her dinner, cake, and present I got her. Her mother got her the practical stuff. While I got something that I will always be able to keep an eye on her. 

(That sounded, Creepy as fuck) 

I sit her in her high chair. Feeding her her favorite fruits and soft food. She ate happily and I made sure she didn't get a speck on her clothes. I then wiped her face clean. Though she tried to shove my hands away. I just chuckle and continue to clean her up. As soon as that was done, I started to clean up as her mother open her gifts with her. I had two and I smiled as it is now my turn. I sit across from her and pull out. (Fav animal) plushie. Making her squeal in delight and cling to it when she got her hands on it. I then pulled out a necklace. She looked at it with wide eyes. 

"Prewty!" She says.

"Just like you." I tell her slipping it on her. It has a no fall off or strap charm on it. So the only one who can remove it is her. 

"Danke you da-da!" She says kissing my cheek and making me smile. 

This was the best first birthday ever. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: take your first step, so you can run!- 

I was holding my daughter's hands as I try to get her to take her first steps. She was pulling against my hands pouting. 

"No!" She says firmly. 

I sit her down with a sigh. I then go to start lunch. That's when I heard soft footsteps and someone grab onto my legs. I looked down to see (Name) grinning up at me. I smirked and picked her up kissing her cheek. She giggles. 

[The chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed and stay sexy!]


End file.
